<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Странная встреча.. by El__San</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148829">Странная встреча..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/El__San/pseuds/El__San'>El__San</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Multi, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/El__San/pseuds/El__San</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>..странных людей при странных обстоятельствах. Интересно, во что это выльется?<br/>/Модерн!ау с Фуэголеоном в качестве ведущего на радио и Нозелем-студентом</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuegoleon Vermillion &amp; Leopold Vermillion &amp; Mereoleona Vermillion, Nebra Silva &amp; Noelle Silva &amp; Nozel Silva &amp; Solid Silva, Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion, Zora Ideale/Nebra Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Странная встреча..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я все еще не совсем разобралась с тэгами, поэтому они могут меняться и добавляться со временем</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>- Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день? - спросила рыжеволосый, наливая в кружку с кофе сливки.</p><p>- Ммм, среда? - ответила ему сестра, садясь за широкий стол. Парень цыкнул.</p><p>- Я не спрашивал какой сегодня день недели, - он громко поставил свою чашку на стол и сел напротив девушки.</p><p>- Да? - она быстро схватила кружку брата и сделала из нее большой глоток, услышав возмущенное «Эй!». Она вернула кружку на место, облизнулась и продолжила:</p><p>- Ну так просвяти меня: какое важное событие нас ожидает? - Мереолеона - именно так звали 25-летнюю особу с неряшливыми рыжими волосами и странными пятнами вокруг глаз, которые все принимали за подводку - подперла голову рукой и с вызовом уставилась на одного из младших братьев. Тот недовольно на нее глянул, но всё-таки ответил:</p><p>- У Лео сегодня соревнования, - он отпил из своей опустевшей стараниями сестры на половину кружки. - Ты обещала ему прийти.</p><p>Раздался тяжелый вздох и стук головы о твердую поверхность кухонного стола. Фуэголеон - тот самый рыжеволосый младший братец с такими же пятнами вокруг глаз - спокойно продолжил пить остатки своего кофе.</p><p>- Ты забыла, - он не спрашивал.</p><p>Какое-то время они сидели вот так, в напряженной тишине, а потом он добавил:</p><p>- Ничего нового, - вздохнул. - Я отпросил тебя с работы - сегодня ты свободна.</p><p>- Я уже говорила тебе, как я тебя обожаю? - она вскинула голову и уставилась на брата горящими глазами. Тот ухмыльнулся.</p><p>- Да, и не раз, - он встал из-за стола и подошел к раковине, чтобы помыть кружку. - Начало в 2, не забудь!</p><p>- Не забуду! - крикнула она уже из глубины квартиры. Фуэголеон снова вздохнул, улыбнулся и продолжил мыть кружку. Мысли его, однако, были далеки от семейных хлопот. За этот выходной ему нужно было придумать какую-нибудь историю для пятничного эфира, темой которого почему-то стала первая влюбленность.</p><p>Всё бы ничего, да только вот Фуэголеон Вермиллион еще никогда не влюблялся.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>- Ты что, снова всю ночь зубрил свои конспекты? - ничуть не удивившись, произнесла девушка, вошедшая в комнату старшего брата. Пряди ее серебристых волос, на концах покрашенные в пастельно-фиолетовый, мягко ложились на ключицы.</p><p>- Небра ..? - проговорил хриплым голосом парень, потирая глаза. Он снова заснул за столом. Нозель - студент столового института (3-ий курс факультета финансов) - в очередной разнул за собственным столом, заваленным кучей бумажек. И теперь у него болело все тело, о чем не преминул тут же сообщить своей сестре:</p><p>- Ауч, все болит, - он попытался потянуться, но получилось у него, откровенно говоря, плохо.</p><p>- Ну еще бы, - девушка хмыкнула.</p><p>- Ты не можешь без этого, да? - парень устало положил голову на предплечья.</p><p>- Неа, - она скрестила руки на груди и оперлась на дверной косяк. - Чай с молоком?</p><p>- Если можно, - пролепетал парень. Небра хмыкнула еще раз и ушла на кухню, а Нозель, кое-как встав и найдя чистую одежду - в душ.</p><p>Через какое-то время они оба сидели на кухне. Нозель с полотенцем на плечах и мокрыми волосами попивал свой чай, а Небра доедала свой завтрак и листала новостную ленту в планшете.</p><p>- Что нового?</p><p>- Ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать тебя, - девушка прыснула и продолжила есть. Нозель надулся.</p><p>- Да ладно тебе, ни за что не поверю, что ты считаешь меня незаинтересованным в том, что вокруг происходит, - он фыркнул и снова глотнул чай. Небра странно посмотрела на него.</p><p>- Я считаю, что ты погрузился в себя, учебу и работу, что если ты начнешь интересоваться новостями, то просто-напросто не поймешь и вернешься к своему непонятному состоянию, - ничего не закончила она.</p><p>- Какому такому состоянию? - Нозель нахмурился.</p><p>- В котором ты находишься сейчас, - Небра сделала импровизированный круг выполнением на него. - Сейчас лето, мы специально уехали подальше от всей этой учебы и работы, но ты всё равно умудряешься делать и то, и другое! Забываешь спать и есть, всё что-то учишь, хотя все экзамены ты уже давным-давно сдал, и продолжаешь писать какие-то отчеты и постоянно кому-то звонишь, хотя взял отпуск! - на этот раз Небра смотрела на него уже зло и обиженно, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку стула. Нозель вздохнул.</p><p> - По учебе я делаю годовой проект, чтобы было больше свободного времени, а по работе, - он неловко почесал лоб, - я договаривался о поставках в новую точку, которую начальник хочет мне доверить, - Небра вскинула бровь на слова брата. Обида и злость все еще не исчезли из ее взгляда.</p><p>- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что тебя повысят?</p><p>- Вероятно, да? - ответил он из под опущенных век, изготовления глоток из чашек. Девушка фыркнула, но все же немного расслабилась.</p><p>- Это не повод так себя загонять.</p><p>- Я знаю, но .. - закончить ему не дали.</p><p>- Доброе утро, - потирая глаза, на кухню вошел мальчик. - Что у нас на завтрак?</p><p>- Доброе, Солид, - поздоровалась, выдыхая, Небра с младшим братом. - На завтрак либо яичница, либо каша.</p><p>- Рисовая? - Солид заинтересованно обернулся на сестру.</p><p>- Ага, - хмыкнула.</p><p>- Давай кашу, - он облизнулся и сел за стол, ожидая свой завтрак.</p><p>- А сам? - Небра уперла руки в бока.</p><p>- Уууу, так не честно, я вчера ужин грел, - надулся подросток. Девушка хихикнула.</p><p>- Ладно тебе, не дуйся, я просто пошутила, наложу я тебе завтрак, - Небра потрепала брата по волосам и встала из-за стола. Солид оживился.</p><p>- Брат, брат!</p><p>- Что такое?</p><p>- Ты пойдешь с нами сегодня на пляж? Ты обещал! - Нозель вздохнул:</p><p>- Раз обещал, значит пойду, - в ответ Солид радостно замотал ногами.</p><p>- Правда?</p><p>- Да, - старший Сильва хмыкнул.</p><p>- Точно-точно?</p><p>- Точно-точно, - Солид улыбнулся ему и принялся поедать поставленный перед ним завтрак.</p><p>- Ноэль еще спит? - спросила Небра.</p><p>- Угум, - пробубнил младший, активно жуя кашу.</p><p>- Не торопись так - подавишься, - предостерегла его сестра. В ответ Солид промычал что-то нечленораздельное, девушка хихикнула и вернулась к переписке с кем-то.</p><p>Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая постукиванием ложки о тарелки и тихим хмыканьем со стороны Небры. Нозель же молча наблюдал за ними и старался не думать о том, как его сестра на самом деле права.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ноэль крепко держала его за руку и медленно, но верно затаскивала его в воду. Честно говоря, он уже и не помнил, когда раз плавал в море.</p><p>- Все хорошо? - поинтересовалась она.</p><p>- Да, просто я уже очень давно не плавал, - Нозель устало улыбнулся, сделал еще шаг в глубину. Его сестренка хорошо держалась на воде, но он не позволял ей заплывать без круга без круга, поэтому сейчас.</p><p>- Тебе страшно? - она склонила голову, искренне готовая помочь своему брату.</p><p>- Хах, нет, все хорошо, тебе не стоит беспокоится, - он улыбнулся ей и поплыл, подталкивая её круг вперед. Она рассмеялась.</p><p>Они проплавали около получаса на глубине и вернулись к берегу, где Солид пытался построить песчаный форт, а Небра загорала и приглядывала за вещами.</p><p>- Выходи, нужно погреться, - Нозель стоял на берегу, вытирая волосы и плечи.</p><p>- Не хочу! Здесь хорошо! - Ноэль продолжала плескаться в воде, откинув круг на берег.</p><p>- Погреешься, и мы снова пойдем купаться.</p><p>- Ммм, обещаешь? - девочка, наконец, остановилась. Студент вздохнул.</p><p>- Обещаю, - произнес он, драматично прикладывая руку к сердцу и склоняя голову, после чего дернул бровью и подмигнул. Ноэль улыбнулась ему в ответ и вылезла из воды. Он вытер ее и отпустил Небру плавать. Солид же продолжал выстраивать свое творение.</p><p>Через некоторое время девушка вернулась и, послав их за коктейлями, села читать что-то в электронной почте. По возвращению Ноэль и Солид, уже выпившие свои коктейли, побежали купаться, а Нозель передал сестре ее коктейль.</p><p>- Ну что, лучше, чем сидеть дома в окружении бумажек?</p><p>- Угу, - Сильва-старший смутился. Небра хмыкнула, допивая свой коктейль и вставая. - Ты ..?</p><p>- Купаться, а тебе лучше бы допить свой коктейль: теплый он будет не такой вкусный, - она подмигнула и пошла к воде. Нозель недовольно посмотрел ей вслед, но коктейль все же отпил.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>-Брат! - Леопольд махал ему с краем волейбольной площадки, на которой должны были пройти соревнования, стоя среди своей разношерстой команды. Фуэго махнул ему рукой в ответ. Сами соревнования начнутся только через два часа, которые могут потратить на время и придумывание дурацкой истории для дурацкого эфира.</p><p>Он предупредил Мерео, что пойдет прогуляться, махнул Лео, оповещая того об уходе, и, получив кивок, начал с почти полностью пустых трибун и пошел к кромке воды.</p><p> </p><p>« <em>Море сегодня на удивление спокойное</em> », - заметил про себя Вермиллион. - « <em>Да и погода хороша, в самый раз для игры</em> », - он шел по берегу, по щиколотку в воде, упорно пытаясь распутать наушники, чтобы включить музыку и, наконец, расслабиться.</p><p>В голове упорно ничего не приходил. Он отбрасывал эти идеи, принудительный, все сразу поймут. А терять свою репутацию порядочного и честного парня ой как не хотелось. Всё-таки он и в обычной жизни старается всегда говорить правду, и лгать он, естественно, не мастак.</p><p>Фуэголеон вздохнул. Ничего не придумывается, наушники не распутываются, и он все больше раздражается. Ужасно. Прошло уже около получаса, а все, чего он добился - мигрень, раздражение и еще больше запутавшиеся наушники. Он раздосадованно пнул какую-то ракушку, запустив ее в полёт. И ведь попал в кого-то.</p><p>- Черт, - тихо бормочет он почти в себя и бежит к вставшему с шезлонга парню. - Вы в порядке? Простите, я правда не хотел ни в кого попасть .. - Вермиллион неловко замахал руками, стараясь отряхивающегося парня. Тот слабо улыбнулся и ответил:</p><p>- Все нормально, я просто пролил коктейль, - он наконец поднял на него глаза.</p><p>- Вы уверены? Я могу купить вам новый, если нужно .. - рыжеволосый опустил руки и стал осматривать парня в шляпе, оценивая масштаб «трагедии». - Может, купить салфетки?</p><p>- Не стоит, все в порядке, правда, - светловолосый парень поднял руку в примирительном жесте. - Я просто подожду, пока моя семья вернется на берег, а потом схожу в душ, здесь недалеко, - он указал бледным пальцем в сторону кабинок.</p><p>- Но ведь все может засохнуть, вы точно уверены? Я могу присмотреть за вещами, пока вы ходите, - собеседник странно передернул плечами и нахмурился. - О, наверное, это прозвучало не совсем правильно ..</p><p>- В какой-то мере, - пареньился, но так и не согласился от вещей. Голос его похолодел.</p><p>- Я ..</p><p>- Нозель? Все хорошо? - девушка, такая же светловолосая - « <em>У них что, белые волосы? Это краска такая? Необычно</em> »- выходила из воды, держа круг.</p><p>- Да, я просто пролили коктейль, не приглядишь за вещами, пока я схожу за вещами? - он легко ей улыбался, хотя всего пару секунд назад был насторожен.</p><p>- Конечно, - ответила она и аккуратно присела на край шезлонга, положив плавательный круг рядом. Нозель, как он теперь знал, повернулся к нему и сказал.</p><p>- Спасибо за беспокойство, как видите, ваша помощь не нужна, - сказал он и, сняв шляпу, направился в сторону кабинок.</p><p>Фуэголеон еще какое-то время стоял там, а потом развернулся и поплелся обратно.</p><p>« <em>Волосы .. Серебрянные .. Как странно. И красиво. Очень. </em>»- раздавалось у него в голове.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>